


Blind

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: June 20th - Final Fantasy VII, Kadaj/Rufus Shinra: sensory deprivation - What's wrong? Are you still afraid of the dark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted June 20th, 2008](http://springkink.livejournal.com/717464.html#cutid1)

Rufus held himself very still as he was wheeled past the unconscious Turks. He thought he saw a flutter of red eyelashes, and hoped it was Reno trying to signal him that he was alright. Then he quashed the emotion and continued to look ahead. He dared not move his hidden hand, for fear of revealing too much too soon. He would have to lie, and wait.

He couldn’t help hissing and trying to cover his eye when they went through the door. He had been confined for weeks, trying to preserve what was left of his sight in the dim coolness of his rooms. Now his unbandaged eye watered as the unfiltered sunlight revealed another weakness to one who would ruthlessly exploit it.

“Oh, boss…” the being behind him crooned. The wheelchair stopped and a dark shape stepped into his vision. Rufus blinked rapidly and tried to focus on Kadaj’s face, but the boy had angled himself so that the sun made it impossible to look for longer than a heartbeat. “You don’t deserve the light,” the boy said, raising an arm. In Rufus’s watery sight, it seemed to glow from within. “You kept all of us in the dark, so this is appropriate, isn’t it?”

Absolute darkness hit him like a blow to the face, and he gasped and flinched despite himself. There was a high-pitched giggle, then a breath on his face near his uncovered eye made him flinch again. “What’s the matter, boss?” Kadaj asked in a whisper that made Rufus shiver for many conflicting reasons. “Are you still afraid of the dark?”


End file.
